


Loves The Way He...

by Karlsen09k



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Sad, Suicide, i Tried my Best., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlsen09k/pseuds/Karlsen09k
Summary: A letter to Alex from laurens.Idfk??? Shit at summarys, sorry. Enjoy, bye!!





	Loves The Way He...

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Tried to write poetic... not sure i did Well, but.. hope you Like it. Bye!!

_He really did love him, didnt he?_

_He loves his clever mouth, so eager to be heard. His firece eyes some shine with intilligence, loves the way he think._

_He loves the way he speaks._

_I love him, i love him, i love him so Much it hurts._

_but i will never have him, never get to touch him. Never gonna kiss that clever mouth, Never gonna whisper sweet love in_

_his ear. Never get to taste him, Never hear him say my name._

_Oh but i love him, i will love to my dying breath._

_I love you, my Dear Alexander._

_Good bye._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
